mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaf (MySims Kingdom)
Leaf is an Elf who resides in the Forest of the Elves. He is said to be the only elf to ever want to be a rock star. He is supposed to be a Nature Defender like Petal, his fellow Elf and companion, however, he is not as dedicated as she is nor does he seem to care at all about protecting nature. Leaf, unlike Petal, is very laid-back and a bit careless, as well as a bit egotistical. He tears down the Temple of the Woods in order to get wood to build his hot tub, which completely shocks Petal. Tearing down the Temple of the Woods had angered the Spirit of Nature and thrown the Balance of Nature into calamity. Leaf, however, still seems a bit nonchalant about the situation. ("What, who could have known that building a hot tub would've angered the spirits of Nature? Anyone could've made that mistake.") After you rebuild the temple, the nature spirits want Leaf to do a rock concert in order to bring the unicorns back home. Leaf does as is requested and asks the player to improve the stage and connect his electric guitar before starting the concert. Everyone enjoyed Leaf's rock concert, and the unicorns come back to the island, turning everything back to normal. (or at least for the time being) After the Balance of Nature has been restored, Leaf asks the player to build him a house (because "rock stars have houses"). He then asks the player to put a new paint job on his stage for a benefit concert (for himself) named LeafAid. The player then helps give Leaf an ego boost. Each day, Leaf gets up in the morning and stays in the house. He then goes to play outside in his hot tub, and for the rest of the day performs a concert for everyone on the island (which Petal jokingly calls his "ego-romps"). Profile Elves have always been steadfast protectors of nature, which is boring. How come there are no Elf Rock Stars?! Well, now there is! Leaf is the Elf who seeks the fame, glory, and adoration of a cheering crowd. An Elf who demands the perks of a rock and roll lifestyle! Who thinks he's the best thing to hit the forest since photosynthesis! Strangely, some of the animals are kind of into it, too. Tasks I Has A Flavor Objective: 15 Nature and 4 Elegant on Leaf's Stage Before Task Leaf Says: '''If those unicorns want a concert, we'll give them one to remember. Come on, the stage is right over here! '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Leaf requires your assistance on the stage. Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: Check it out, name. If we're going to rock hard enough to bring the unicorns home, this stage is going to need a little upgrade! Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: Leaf wants you to add some flavor to the stage. A bit of Nature and Elegance ought to do it. Leaf Says While You Are Doing Task: Flavor, man. This stage needs flavor. Hook it up! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Leaf's stage now has a flavor, and that flavor is ROCK!! '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''Aww, yeah. Perfect. Now this serene forest is ready to RAWK! Just one thing left to do... '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: ''to after task is finished text'' Guitar Heroism Objective: '''Connect guitar to solar panels on Leaf's Stage. '''Before Task Starts Leaf Says: Rock on, my friend, rock on. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: Leaf has one last thing for you to do. Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''The last step remains. A powered guitar of legend, name! '''Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''Leaf wants you to power up his legendary guitar on the legendary stage of legend. '''Leaf Says While You Are Doing Task: We're almost there, my Wandolier friend...just the guitar remains. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The guitar is powered up! Let rock commence! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: I can feel the crackling of the amp already, charging my burning and unquenchable spirit! Let us ROCK! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You gave Leaf a new guitar for him to rock out on. Travelogue Text After You Disconnect Guitar After Connecting It: '''Not a very heroic thing that was, taking Leaf's beloved guitar... '''Talking to Leaf After You Disconnect It: '''You have removed my Legendary Guitar! You must return it from whence it came! Some Kinda Elf House '''Objective: New house for Leaf at area "Petal's Place"; 40 Structure, 10 Paint, 1 Door. Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''Leaf looks distressed. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: I'm a rockstar, name. And rockstars have houses. So, let's get rid of these frog berries and do some architectual work, 'kay? Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''I guess Leaf wants a house? You'll have to clear those old ruins and the frog berries to make room. '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: '''Yeah, that house rocks! Go tell Leaf. '''Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: Oh, yeah, that's totally like, a house. And not a bad one at that. Way to be. Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You built a totally rocking house for an elf. LeafAid '''Objective: '''20 Paint on Leaf's Stage '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''Leaf has that look again. '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''I'm gonna need a new set dressing for my next rock concert; it's a benefit concert... for me, Leaf! I call it LeafAid! Oh yeah, and don't forget to keep power going to my guitar. Can't rock without juice, you know! '''Travelogue Task Text While Doing Task: '''LeafAid? Hmm. Do your best, name! '''Travelogue Task Text After Task Is Finished: Woo! Rock on! Let's go tell Leaf! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''Oh yeah, I'm gonna look great standing up there on that stage, in the spotlight, being awesome. Thanks, name! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: LeafAid was a huge success. ENCORE! Objective: Socialize with Leaf to go to target interaction "Request Encore". Recommended Socializing Path: '''Talk about Animals > Discuss Unicorns > Discuss Concert > Praise Concert > Request Encore '''Travelogue Text About Task Before You Initialize Task: '''That Leaf puts on a pretty good concert. He sounds even better live than in the studio! Maybe you can get an encore! '''Initializing Task Dialogue From Leaf: '''Hey, name, right? I've always got time for my fans. Did you want to ask me something? '''Travelogue Text While Doing Task: '''Socialize with Leaf and convince him to give an encore performance! '''Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: He sounds convinced! Of course, you didn't think it would be too hard. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Leaf: '''name, you gave me the power to ROCK! I'll perform for you anytime! '''Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: '''You've given Leaf a solid ego boost. Just what he needed! After Storyline Dialogue/Schedule Morning '''Says: '''Morning, name. Do you think I'll ever have my own CEREAL? Like LeafFlakes? LeafyBunches? Whoa... I got it. Leaf-Os with RockClusters. YES. '''Area He Is In: In the building of area "Petal's Place" ]] Noon '''Says: '''Which word describes me better: awesome or fantastic? '''Area He Is In: '''Outside Petal's Place Afternoon '''Says: '''I guess I am actually pretty psyched that these animals are back. I mean, it gives me a bigger audience, right? '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Evening '''Says: '''Can you handle the rock? Can you handle the power...of LEAF?! Yeeeeeeeeeeah! '''Area He Is In: '''Leaf's Stage Night '''Says: '''An elder once told me that elves should sleep under the stars. But man, grass is itchy. '''Area He Is In: '''In the building of area "Petal's Place", sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none Rewards *Gives "Hot Tub Scroll" after completing the storyline in the Forest of the Elves. *Gives clothes after completing task "'ENCORE!". For males, Leaf's outfit is available in '''Friends and Faux (hairstyle and outfit). For females, only Leaf's clothes (not including the hairstyle) is available in Costume Corner and 2 flower dresses are found in Modern Apparel.}} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs